Zutara: A Modern day Love Story
by ChoseToWrite
Summary: Katara and Zucko have grown up in the modern day, trying to live out their lives happily despite their obnoxious neighbor, each other. But fate has something in store for them when a series of events drives them together!


This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it!

* * *

Images flashed in Katara's mind. She watched in horror, once again, as a man burst through her front door. Before the man could see her she was dragged away by her mother.

"Mom, I'm scared!" She whined.

"Go find your dad sweetie, I'll handle this!" Katara looked at her doubtfully but did as told and hurried out the back.

She ran as fast as her little legs could take her before she found her father and brother in the shed. Her father was cleaning his gun while her brother was next to him, watching him work intently.

"Dad, Dad I think mom's in trouble!" She cried. Terror shook every part of her as she insisted on her father's attention. "There's a man in our house!"

"Kia!" My father yelled.

He grabbed a fistful of bullets and ran toward the house carrying the gun he was cleaning. He yelled behind him to tell Sokka to call the police. Katara ran behind him and watched her father in terror as he loaded the gun before entering the house. She heard a blood curdling scream before her father burst into the home, Katara at his heels. The dream began to dissolve as she watched in horror her father scoop up the limp body of her mother, crimson running down her hands.

"Mom!" Katara screeched, sweat pouring down her face. She glanced around, searching for her father who would always come and comfort her after this dream, before she remembered she was on her own. The last time she had that dream she was fourteen and it was before her father had gotten into a bad accident that had left him with memory loss. The memory of her behind the wheel when a car rammed into her father's side haunted her nightmares ever since.

Katara took a deep breath before sliding off her water bed. She quickly crossed her apartment and into the bathroom, eager to jump into a nice cold shower. There was always something about water that calmed her and made her feel strong.

As Katara got ready Zuko was flying out of bed next door, adrenaline coursing through his body as his alarm clock rang. He searched throughout his apartment, trying to find his boots that should be sitting at the foot of his bed, when he glanced at the clock and realized it was only the alarm. He grabbed the clock and flung it at the wall, watching it shatter with satisfaction. He tried to slow down his breathing to calm himself down. After spending the first year saving lives from the hands of fires everything seems like a fire alarm.

Zuko glances at his calendar and finds that his long awaited day off is here. He nods in approval and heads to the bathroom. When he glances at the mirror there isn't a hint of surprise at what he sees, only a scar of a memory.

Young Zuko was searching for his magnifying glass so he could set fire to some ants when he came across a lighter. He glanced around, making sure his father didn't see him, before stowing it in his pocket and taking off outside. He hid behind a tree and searched for the nearby ant hill.

After being consumed in the destruction of the colony he became obsessed with trying to set fire to a particular ant that was always getting away. The lighter soon went after the ant into the dead grass. Zuko watched in fear and awe as the first blade of grass caught fire, but it wasn't long before it began to spread. He watched in horror as the fire licked his mother's old rose bush, having what was once filled with life into a burning bush.

Zuko hurried to his father inside and found him wallowing in depression with his wine bottle over the table. Despite the fact that he was the CEO of a major company he had been like that since Zuko's mother left them.

"Father Father, the lawn's on fire!" Zuko cried.

Ozai looked at him sluggishly, trying to figure out who Zuko was and to comprehend what his son was telling him, all while caressing his bottle.

"The lawn's . . . what?" He slurred.

"It's on fire!" Zuko tried again. His father's eyes widened and hurried out the back to find it in flames.

"Zuko make yourself useful and call 911!" Ozai yelled while trying to unhook the hose.

The memory became a blur after that, filled with blaring lights and smoke. But he remembered very clearly his sister telling his father that she saw Zuko playing with the lighter and the fury his father showed after they all left.

"If you like fire so much," His father had taken a swig and walked toward him with gas in one hand, the lighter in the other. "Why don't you wear it?!" He came after Zuko and he ran in fright. He was not fast enough. Zuko could never forget the helplessness he felt as his father pinned him to the ground, sloshed gas on his face, and lit him up.

Zuko inspected his scar one last time, starting from his eye all the way back to his temple. Between his father's money and the timing of the fire and his scar, his father was not suspected for child abuse. But karma caught up to him when a rival bought the company. Now a young man named Aang ran his father's company and left Ozai in an even drunker mess. Zuko couldn't help but smile at the thought.

He tore his eyes away from the mirror and jumped into a nice hot shower. Despite the terrible upbringing considering flames he still couldn't give up the feel of heat. But because of what had happened he wanted to save people from the fiery grasp.

After having a nice shower Katara slipped on her red swimsuit. She frowned at the color, but she had no choice in the matter. To satisfy she threw on a blue t shirt, shorts, and sea shelled decorated flip flops before attacking her hair. In the end her long brown hair was braided back with loops near her face. After nodding in approval she grabbed her bag and went out the door.

Zuko emerged from the shower and took a quick glance at his hair. It was short and manageable. Despite the fact that he might want to look somewhat nice for his day off he thought better of it. It's just going to get wet again so why even bother? After slipping into red trunks, a black shirt with flames weaving around him, and simple sandals he trudged out the door.

Zuko and Katara emerged from their apartments at the same time, both having a different way of getting to the lower floor it was inevitable for them run into each other, quite literally.

"I am so sor-" Katara started, but Zuko's anger quickly fired up.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

"Excuse me?" Katara took quite an offense to this. Zuko always knew how to boil her up. "I'm not the only one who wasn't looking! Why don't you start leaving the other way, like normal people?"

"What, just because you always go this way means that it's normal?" Fire lit in his eyes.

"As a matter of fact yes, especially when it involves you!" She said coolly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He growled.

"Why don't you figure it out yourself? No, if you don't mind I'm going to be late!" Katara flipped her head up and strode away.

Zuko's nostrils flared and he stormed away.

When Katara showed up at the park she hurried into the employee locker room.

"Late again Katara? What are we going to do with you?" Sukki remarked. "This is the third time this week!" Sukki wasn't just a performer for the park, she was the leader of the Kioshi Warriors and her brother Sokka's current girlfriend, though it been getting really serious.

"Oh bet you anything she was flirting with her neighbor again, what was his name?" Toph wiggled her eyebrows. Despite the fact that she was blind she was a rehearsed fighter. But she's determined to be a real professional fighter someday.

"Zuuukooo!" Korra piped, she was anywhere she was needed, from an extra life guard to understudy of Toph's opponents. The only thing she wouldn't do is get in a dress and dance with the Kioshi Warriors.

"I've met him a few times, being friends with his sister Azula, but I haven't seen him since she was taken to a mental hospital." Ty Lee pondered. "He's quite cute, I understand why you like him. The only reason I haven't is that he tends to be cold hearted and he's my best friend Mai's girlfriend."

"Will all of you just stop it?" Katara laughed. "I don't like him at all." She began to name off a list of reasons why she doesn't like him on her fingers and everyone shared a telepathic message. Except for Toph, she couldn't see the looks being shared between them.

"Okay we get it, you don't like him." Sukki stopped her.

"Good, now that we've got that settled-" Katara started.

"Nope, you love him!" Ty Lee giggled.

"You guys have lost it." Katara brushed them off and headed for the pool in the water park to start her morning warm up laps.

Zuko and Mai walked arm and arm into the park and headed straight for the pool, the other attractions weren't calm enough. Once there Mai went to find an area to relax while Zuko went to get them ice cream. But when he met up with Mai he found her being hit on. The ice creams were immediately crushed by Zuko's angered hands and flung to the side, forgotten.

"What are you doing talking to my girlfriend?!" He fumed.

"Calm down dude, we were just talking. I didn't know she had a boyfriend, though I should've known." The guy remarked, throwing a smile toward Mai.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Zuko shot back.

"Zuko stop, you're being a-" Mai tried, tired.

"Shut up Mai!" Zuko growled. "Now what did you mean by that?!"

"She's hot, that's all." He shrugged.

Zuko's anger had already taken over and at that comment he went in to punch him in the face.

"Zuko what's wrong with you?!" Mai shouted

"What's wrong with me?"

"Your temper is out of control!" At this point the guy slunk away.

"At least I can feel anger, you're just an emotionless blob!" Zuko chucked at her.

A shadow passed over her face and looked away. "We're done Zuko."

Something snapped in him and he answered in a broken demeanor. "Suit yourself, at least now I can find someone who has emotion, or at least smiles!" Zuko stormed away. Then for the second time that day he bumped into Katara.

"Can I go anywhere without bumping into you?" She remarked.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now, take a reign check." He pushed passed her and plopped into a chair.

"Nice to see you too." Katara muttered before climbing into the lifeguard tower.

After an hour of sulking while Mai was being fawned over Zuko had enough. He watched as his Ex's suitor dove off the high dive. I don't care if I'm being childish. Zuko thought to himself as he looked over the edge. He jumped once, twice, thrice before flinging himself backward too early and banged his head on the diving board. Katara watched in horror as she watched Zuko's limp body splash into the water. She didn't hesitate to dive in and began to search for him frantically. That's when she spotted him, bubbles flying from his mouth as he sank deeper into the blue. She grabbed him and, despite his weight and size, she managed to pull him out of the water and onto shore.

She didn't waste a second or even spare a thought as she dove into CPR. She pounded against his chest before desperately trying to breathe life back into him. Zuko had the sensation of lips touching his but found it annoying that they were pushing air down his throat. His body reacted by coughing up the water in his lungs and found the touch of a hand rubbing his back relaxing as he finished puking. Squinting his eyes he looked up at a girl with light surrounding her wet brown hair. Thought of having literally died and gone to heaven crossed his mind before he connected the face. Katara?

"You saved my life?" Zuko asked in awe.

Her mood immediately changed from concerned life guard to arrogant neighbor. "Don't flatter yourself."

He quickly composed himself and got ready for their usual banter. "Oh I wasn't, I was hoping a cuter lifeguard would bring me back to life. I got your lips instead."

This made her blush but a smile crossed her face. "I'm sorry, would you have rather been kissed back to life by the only other life guard on duty?" She nodded toward a burly man who gave him a wink.

Zuko shuttered and shook his head. "No, but could you live with the fact that you kissed me?" He smiled.

"Yes, but only because I'm being paid to do it." She smiled bigger back. "Korra will you see to whatever else this guy needs, I'm heading back to my post." At that she got up, turned on her heel, and stormed away.

Zuko didn't notice Mai rolling her eyes after getting over her fright and leaving the park.

The next morning went on as usual, including them bumping into each other.

"What the heck!" Zuko yelled, his anger sparking.

"What happened this time, the light catch in your eye?!" Katara.

Zuko's anger red face quickly turned into a blush as a thought crossed his mind. Yes! He quickly shook it off and took a deep breath before replying. "You're right," He started, taking much control. "I'm sorry I ran into you and yelled at you."

This threw Katara off completely and left her with a shy "Apology accepted." She left quickly with a loss of words and with his gaze following her Zuko saw her look back before hurrying off.

Being nice makes you on time, He thought as he pulled next to the fire station. Maybe I should try that more often. With Zuko in a lighter mood the rest of the guys took a double take to make sure it was him.

"Zuko, hold up for a second man." Mako piped. "What's up with you today, did something happen?"

"Well Mai dumped me yesterday." Zuko shrugged.

"Good, looks like you needed that." He replied casually.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled back.

"Your happier today, best thing that could have happened to you seems to be that you got dumped by the moody girl." Mako shrugged before sauntering away.

The rest of the day went smoothly, letting him go home and into bed with peace of mind.

He awoke with smoke filling the air and the fire alarm blaring. He immediately threw on his boots and hurried out the door, searching for the fire extinguisher. As he pulled it out of the case he heard a huge bang. He whipped his head around and saw the aftermath of shattered glass and a door blown off its hinges from Katara's apartment.

Today Katara had the day off and was spending the well-deserved break at the mall when she got a phone call from Ty Lee.

"Hey Katara, sorry to bother you on your day off but there was a really cute guy here waiting for you. I hope you don't mind but I sent him to your place seeming he said he didn't have a phone. He's old school, how romantic! Hope you don't mind."

"Yes I do mind, I'm at that mall and you don't just give addresses to total strangers!" Katara answered exasperated.

"Well he wasn't a stranger, he said he knew your mother." She said quietly.

Red flags went off in Katara's head and decided not to get home till late, just to give the guy plenty of time to go home. Besides, by then Zuko will be home. He may not be the nicest neighbor but it doesn't seem he would be entirely thrilled if I was to be attacked outside his apartment.

Katara got home safely, but that night, while Katara was lost in her dreams, a fire broke out in her kitchen.

Zuko found Katara swallowed in rubble when he came in to investigate. He immediately began to free her and when a loose part of the ceiling fell he instinctively shielded her with his body. The pain was there but bearable as he finished and got her out to safety. When Katara awoke her first reaction was looking at Zuko quizzically.

"What?" He remarked. "It's not fair for you to save my butt and I don't save yours."

She gave him a small smile before the paramedics ushered her away.

The next morning Katara showed up at the fire station.

"I need to talk to Zuko." She told the woman in the front desk.

"Zuko who?" She smiled.

"I don't know his last name, it could be Firebreather for all I know." She breathed.

"Nope, he doesn't smoke. But I'll ring him up for you."

Katara gave a small thank you before setting herself on one of the chairs. She gave a jump when she heard footsteps banging down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell her I'm not here, or I was fired, or maybe even dead?!" He exclaimed at the lady before resting his eyes on Katara. He threw his gaze back at the front desk. "Why'd you tell me Azula was here?!"

"I just wanted a reaction from you Zuko, and I got one." She answered, faking being bored.

He rolled his eyes before turning back to Katara. "I'm sorry about that, what did you want? What, did you miss bumping into me this morning?" He asked playfully

"Well that's a nice way to greet someone." She remarked, letting a smile slip. "But if you really wanted to know, yes I did. It always started my day off right." He gave a laugh before she continued. "I was actually wondering if you had any lunch plans."

Zuko's eyes widened but shook his head. "No, but I guess I do now. Shall we go?" Katara nodded and Zuko followed her out closely. "If you haven't planned anywhere I get great discounts at my uncle's tea shop."

"I would like that a lot, show me the way." She held out her hand and Zuko gladly took it. Neither of them realized that a spark was struck and the water began to stir.

* * *

I hope you liked this story. Please let me know what you think, whether good or bad, and I'll take it in stride to improve my writing! Thank you again for taking the time to read this story.


End file.
